redditanimefandomcom-20200213-history
The massive "I just got in to anime" recommendation list
This is a general list of "must-watch" anime oriented for those who are new to the medium. Each title that is added to this list should have at least a small description on its own page. The following shows are popular and critically acclaimed, though some may not align with your own personal taste. Also check out EcchiMaster's Recommendations(nsfw)(if you're into that kind of thing). For other general recommendation charts check the /a/ wiki . In fact this wiki is loosely based on this chart . Editor's Note: Please keep each genre limited to 12 recommendations each. Any more than that has a tendency to be overwhelming to people new to anime. Action baccano.jpg|Baccano!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2251/Baccano! 18520.jpg|Berserk|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/33/Berserk 14333.jpg|Black Lagoon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/889/Black_Lagoon canaan.jpg|Canaan|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5356/Canaan Claymore.jpg|Claymore|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1818/Claymore CowboyBebopDVDBoxSet.jpg|Cowboy Bebop|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1/Cowboy_Bebop 19570.jpg|Darker than Black|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2025/Darker_than_BLACK_-_Kuro_no_Keiyakusha 19956.jpg|Hellsing & Hellsing Ultimate|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/777/Hellsing_Ultimate outlaw star.jpg|Outlaw Star|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/400/Outlaw_Star Samurai Champloo.jpg|Samurai Champloo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/205/Samurai_Champloo souleater.jpg|Soul Eater|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3588/Soul_Eater trigun.jpg|Trigun|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6/Trigun Comedy arakawa.jpg|Arakawa Under the Bridge|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7647/Arakawa_Under_the_Bridge azumanga daioh.jpg|Azumanga Daioh|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/66/Azumanga_Daioh bakatotest.jpg|Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6347/Baka_to_Test_to_Shoukanjuu binbogami.jpg|Binbougami ga!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/13535/Binbougami_ga! 13390.jpg|Cromartie High School|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/114/Cromartie_High_School fruitsbasket.jpg|Fruits Basket|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/120/Fruits_Basket Gintama.jpg|Gintama|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/918/Gintama 245.jpg|Great Teacher Onizuka|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/245/Great_Teacher_Onizuka Hayate no gotoku.jpg|Hayate the Combat Butler!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2026/Hayate_no_Gotoku! Haruhi.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/849/Suzumiya_Haruhi_no_Yuuutsu Ouran hshc.jpg|Ouran High School Host Club|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/853/Ouran_Koukou_Host_Club yakuindomo.jpg|Seitokai Yakuindomo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8675/Seitokai_Yakuindomo Drama air.jpg|Air|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/101/Air anohana.jpg|Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9989/Ano_Hi_Mita_Hana_no_Namae_wo_Bokutachi_wa_Mada_Shiranai clannad.jpg|Clannad & Clannad: After Story|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2167/Clannad kanon.jpg|Kanon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1530/Kanon_%282006%29 kimi ga nozomu eien.jpg|Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (Rumbling Hearts)|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/147/Kimi_ga_Nozomu_Eien Maria Watches Over Us'.jpg|Maria Watches Over Us|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/158/Maria-sama_ga_Miteru myself.jpg|Myself; Yourself|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2926/Myself_;_Yourself nana.jpg|Nana|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/877/Nana saikano.jpg|Saikano|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/529/Saikano tsuritama.jpg|Tsuritama|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/12883/Tsuritama Fanservice freezing.jpg|Freezing|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9367/Freezing Girls Bravo.jpg|Girls Bravo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/241/Girls_Bravo:_First_Season dxd.jpg|High School DxD|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11617/Highschool_DxD kissxsis.jpg|Kiss x Sis|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7593/Kiss_x_Sis_%28TV%29 zombie.jpg|Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8841/Kore_wa_Zombie_Desu_ka lvb.jpg|Ladies versus Butlers!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7148/Ladies_versus_Butlers! qb.jpg|Queen's Blade|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4719/Queens_Blade:_Rurou_no_Senshi sekirei.jpg|Sekirei|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4063/Sekirei strike witches.jpg|Strike Witches|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3667/Strike_Witches tlr.jpg|To-LOVE-Ru|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3455/To_LOVE-Ru Fantasy/Adventure erin.jpg|The Beast Player Erin|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5420/Kemono_no_Souja_Erin bounen.jpg|Xam'd: Lost Memories|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4177/Bounen_no_Xamdou fullmetal.jpg|Fullmetal Alchemist & Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/121/Fullmetal_Alchemist hunterx.jpg|Hunter x Hunter (2011)|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11061/Hunter_x_Hunter_%282011%29 14415.jpg|Kino's Journey|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/486/Kino_no_Tabi:_The_Beautiful_World lastexile.jpg|Last Exile|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/97/Last_Exile 11913.jpg|Michiko e Hatchin|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4087/Michiko_to_Hatchin onepiece.jpg|One Piece|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/21/One_Piece lodoss.jpg|Record of Lodoss War|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/207/Record_of_Lodoss_War Twelve Kingdoms.jpg|The Twelve Kingdoms|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/153/Juuni_Kokuki escaflowne.jpg|The Vision of Escaflowne|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/182/Escaflowne wolfsrain.jpg|Wolf's Rain|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/202/Wolfs_Rain Harem daimaou.jpg|Demon King Daimao|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7088/Ichiban_Ushiro_no_Daimaou Haganai.jpg|Haganai|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10719/Boku_wa_Tomodachi_ga_Sukunai love hina.jpg|Love Hina|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/189/Love_Hina MM.jpg|MM!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8424/MM! onegaitwins.jpg|Onegai Twins|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/196/Onegai_Twins shuffle.jpg|Shuffle!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/79/Shuffle! tenchi muyo.jpg|Tenchi Muyo!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/539/Tenchi_Muyo!_Ryo-Ohki Utawarerumono.jpg|Utawarerumono|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/856/Utawarerumono kaminomi.jpg|The World God Only Knows|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8525/Kami_nomi_zo_Shiru_Sekai zerono.jpg|Zero no Tsukaima|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1195/Zero_no_Tsukaima Horror Another.jpg|Another|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11111/Another aoi.jpg|Aoi Bungaku Series|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7193/Aoi_Bungaku_Series Blood.jpg|Blood+|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/150/Blood+ deadman.jpg|Deadman Wonderland|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6880/Deadman_Wonderland elfen lied.jpg|Elfen Lied|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/226/Elfen_Lied 19634.jpg|Higurashi no Naku Koro ni|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/934/Higurashi_no_Naku_Koro_ni 20713.jpg|Mononoke|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2246/Mononoke shiki.jpg|Shiki|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7724/Shiki Magical Girl Ccs.jpg|Cardcaptor Sakura|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/232/Cardcaptor_Sakura nanoha.jpg|Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/76/Mahou_Shoujo_Lyrical_Nanoha Mai hime.jpg|Mai-HIME|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/98/Mai-HiME Princess tutu.jpg|Princess Tutu|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/721/Princess_Tutu madoka.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9756/Mahou_Shoujo_Madoka%E2%98%85Magica revogirl.jpg|Revolutionary Girl Utena|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/440/Shoujo_Kakumei_Utena sailor_moon.jpg|Sailor Moon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/530/Sailor_Moon/ shugo.jpg|Shugo Chara!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2923/Shugo_Chara! Martial Arts baki.jpg|Baki the Grappler|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/287/Baki_the_Grappler bento.jpg|Ben-To|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10396/Ben-To hokuto.jpg|Fist of the North Star|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/967/Hokuto_no_Ken kenichi.jpg|History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1559/Historys_Strongest_Disciple_Kenichi katanagatari.jpg|Katanagatari|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6594/Katanagatari ranma.jpg|Ranma½|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/210/Ranma_%C2%BD shura.jpg|Shura no Toki|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/340/Shura_no_Toki moribito.jpg|Seirei no Moribito|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1827/Seirei_no_Moribito tenge.jpg|Tenjou Tenge|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/174/Tenjou_Tenge Mecha 2541.jpg|Bokurano|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1690/Bokurano 163017-1-.jpg|Break Blade|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6772/Break_Blade_1:_Kakusei_no_Toki code geass.jpg|Code Geass|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1575/Code_Geass:_Hangyaku_no_Lelouch eureka seven.jpg|Eureka Seven|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/237/Eureka_Seven panic.jpg|Full Metal Panic!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/71/Full_Metal_Panic! gundam.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Movie Trilogy|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1090/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_I tengentoppagurrenlagann.jpg|Gurren Lagann|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2001/Tengen_Toppa_Gurren_Lagann macross.jpg|Macross: Do You Remember Love|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1089/Macross:_Do_You_Remember_Love neongenesis.jpg|Neon Genesis Evangelion|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/30/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion RafXephon.jpg|RahXephon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/165/RahXephon rideback.jpg|RideBack|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4618/RideBack gunbuster.jpg|Top wo Nerae! (Gunbuster) & Top wo Nerae! 2 (Diebuster)|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/949/Top_wo_Nerae! Movies 5 centimeters per second.jpg|5 Centimeters Per Second|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1689/5_Centimeters_per_Second 47.jpg|Akira|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/47/Akira colorful.jpg|Colorful|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8142/Colorful_%28Movie%29 girltime.jpg|The Girl Who Leapt Through Time|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2236/Toki_wo_Kakeru_Shoujo Grave of the Fireflies.jpg|Grave of the Fireflies|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/578/Hotaru_no_Haka milli.jpg|Millennium Actress|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1033/Millennium_Actress Paprika.jpg|Paprika|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1943/Paprika perfect.jpg|Perfect Blue|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/437/Perfect_Blue princess mononoke.jpg|Princess Mononoke|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/164/Mononoke_Hime spirited_away.jpg|Spirited Away|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/199/Sen_to_Chihiro_no_Kamikakushi Tokyo Godfathers.jpg|Tokyo Godfathers|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/759/Tokyo_Godfathers Whisper of the Heart.jpg|Whisper of the Heart|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/585/Mimi_wo_Sumaseba Music 38921l.jpg|AKB0048|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/12149/AKB0048 beck.jpg|Beck|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/57/Beck dmc.jpg|Detroit Metal City|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3702/Detroit_Metal_City fullmoon.jpg|Full Moon wo Sagashite|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/122/Full_Moon_wo_Sagashite idolmaster.jpg|The Idolmaster|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10278/The_iDOLM@STER kon.jpg|K-On!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5680/K-On! nodame.jpg|Nodame Cantabile|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1698/Nodame_Cantabile sakamichi.jpg|Sakamichi no Apollon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/12531/Sakamichi_no_Apollon Mystery gank.jpg|Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/239/Gankutsuou Death note.jpg|Death Note|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime.php?id=1535 Eden of the east.jpeg|Eden of the East|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5630/Higashi_no_Eden 27906.jpg|Gosick|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/8425/Gosick Hyouka.jpg|Hyouka|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/12189/Hyouka monster.jpg|Monster|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/19/Monster ungo.jpg|UN-GO|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10798/UN-GO OVAs/ONAs denpa teki na kanojo.jpg|Denpa Teki na Kanojo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5177/Denpa_teki_na_Kanojo Eve no jikan.jpg|Eve no Jikan|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3167/Eve_no_Jikan flcl.jpg|FLCL|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/227/FLCL golden boy.jpg|Golden Boy|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/268/Golden_Boy Kowarekake no Orgel.jpg|Kowarekake no Orgel|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9213/Kowarekake_no_Orgel pale.jpg|Pale Cocoon|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/770/Pale_Cocoon read.jpg|Read or Die|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/208/R.O.D_OVA trust.jpg|Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/44/Rurouni_Kenshin:_Tsuiokuhen voices of a distant star.jpg|Voices of a Distant Star|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/256/Voices_of_a_Distant_Star Psychological casshern.jpg|Casshern Sins|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4981/Casshern_Sins ergo.jpg|Ergo Proxy|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/790/Ergo_Proxy 22691.jpg|Ghost Hound|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2596/Ghost_Hound haibane renmei.jpg|Haibane Renmei|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/387/Haibane_Renmei penguindrum.jpg|Mawaru Penguindrum|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10721/Mawaru_Penguindrum mirai.jpg|Mirai Nikki|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10620/Mirai_Nikki_%28TV%29 10240.jpg|Paranoia Agent|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/323/Paranoia_Agent tatami.jpg|The Tatami Galaxy|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/7785/Yojouhan_Shinwa_Taikei Nhk.jpg|Welcome to the NHK!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1210/Welcome_to_the_NHK! Romance chobits.jpg|Chobits|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/59/Chobits ef.jpg|Ef - A Tale of Memories & Ef - A Tale of Melodies|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2924/ef_-_a_tale_of_memories. honey and clover.jpg|Honey and Clover|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/16/Honey_and_Clover karekano.jpg|Kare Kano|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/145/Kareshi_Kanojo_no_Jijou kimini.jpg|Kimi ni Todoke|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6045/Kimi_ni_Todoke lovely complex.jpg|Lovely Complex|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2034/Lovely_Complex onegaiteacher.jpg|Onegai Teacher|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/195/Onegai_Teacher romeo.jpg|Romeo x Juliet|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1699/Romeo_x_Juliet spice and wolf.jpg|Spice and Wolf|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2966/Spice_and_Wolf toradora1.jpg|Toradora!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4224/Toradora! Sci-Fi 20750.jpg|Blue Submarine No. 6|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1051/Blue_Submarine_No._6 Dennou Coil.jpg|Dennou Coil|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2164/Dennou_Coil Ghost_in_the_Shell.jpg|Ghost in the Shell|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/43/Ghost_in_the_Shell tylor.jpg|Irresponsible Captain Tylor|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/569/Irresponsible_Captain_Tylor lotgh.jpg|Legend of the Galactic Heroes|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/820/Legend_of_the_Galactic_Heroes 19070.jpg|Memories|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1462/Memories noein.jpg|Noein|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/584/Noein:_Mou_Hitori_no_Kimi_e 2141.jpg|Now and Then, Here and There|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/160/Ima_Soko_ni_Iru_Boku planetes.jpg|Planetes|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/329/Planetes Serial+Experiments+Lain+SerialExperimentsLain.jpg|Serial Experiments Lain|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/339/Serial_Experiments_Lain Steinsgate.jpg|Steins;Gate|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9253/Steins;Gate Index.jpg|Toaru Majutsu no Index & Toaru Kagaku no Railgun|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4654/Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index Slice of Life aria.jpg|Aria the Animation|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/477/Aria_the_Animation ikokumeironocroisee.jpg|Croisée in a Foreign Labyrinth|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9938/Ikoku_Meiro_no_Crois%C3%A9e nichibros.jpg|Daily Lives of High School Boys (Nichibros)|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/11843/Danshi_Koukousei_no_Nichijou genshiken.jpg|Genshiken|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/240/Genshiken hidamari sketch.jpg|Hidamari Sketch|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/1852/Hidamari_Sketch Mashimaro.jpg|Ichigo Mashimaro|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/488/Ichigo_Mashimaro Kaleido Star.jpg|Kaleido Star|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/427/Kaleido_Star nichi.jpg|Nichijou|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10165/Nichijou soranowoto.jpg|Sora no Woto|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6802/Sora_no_Woto tamayura.jpg|Tamayura & Tamayura: Hitotose|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9055/Tamayura Usagi Drop.jpg|Usagi Drop|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10162/Usagi_Drop working!!.jpg|Working!!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6956/Working!! Sports/Games akagi.jpg|Akagi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/658/Akagi bamboo.jpg|Bamboo Blade|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2986/Bamboo_Blade chiha.jpg|Chihayafuru|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/10800/Chihayafuru crossgame.jpg|Cross Game|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5941/Cross_Game 21697.jpg|Eyeshield 21|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/15/Eyeshield_21 Hajime no Ippo.jpg|Hajime no Ippo|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/263/Hajime_no_Ippo hikaru.jpg|Hikaru no Go|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/135/Hikaru_no_Go initiald.jpg|Initial D First Stage|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/185/Initial_D_First_Stage kaiji.jpg|Kaiji|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3002/Kaiji major.jpg|Major|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/627/Major_S1 Saki.jpg|Saki|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/5671/Saki slam.jpg|Slam Dunk|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/170/Slam_Dunk Supernatural angelbeats.jpg|Angel Beats!|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/6547/Angel_Beats! aonoexo.jpg|Ao no Exorcist|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9919/Ao_no_Exorcist itsuka.jpg|Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/9750/Itsuka_Tenma_no_Kuro_Usagi kara no kyoukai.jpg|Kara no Kyoukai|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/2593/Kara_no_Kyoukai_1:_Fukan_Fuukei Mushishi.jpg|Mushishi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/457/Mushishi natsume.jpg|Natsume's Book of Friends|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/4081/Natsume_Yuujinchou shigofumi.jpg|Shigofumi|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/3420/Shigofumi tsukuyomi.jpg|Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/343/Tsukuyomi:_Moon_Phase xxxholic.jpg|xxxHOLiC|link=http://myanimelist.net/anime/861/xxxHOLiC Honorable Mention/Anime That Didn't Fit in Other Genre